


Firen Lhain Season 4

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Firen Lhain [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faunus AU, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: JNRR's journey across Remnant takes at least 4 months, which we really only see the tail end of in the show.  This focuses much more on the earlier parts of the journey, along with Weiss and Blake's initial arrival in Atlas and Menagerie, before they get pulled into their primary stories.Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, white rose, ladybug, sunshine, checkmate, freezerburn, and bumblebee)Post-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.S4 and S5 will be updated Sat/Sun/Mon
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Firen Lhain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Patch Work Cause

Firen Lhain: Chapter 401: 

Ruby stood in front of JNR on a hill near her home in Patch. "I... don't know how to tell you guys..." she voiced, and her head dropped, "I'm just so nervous..."

"Oh - my - god!" Nora exclaimed. "Is this happening?" She asked and then nudged Jaune.

"I want to go to Haven!" Ruby exclaimed. JNR's response was simply to give her a curious look. "I mean?," she asked, "if you guys don't want to?, I mean.." she trailed off.

Jaune looked between Nora and Ren before looking back to Ruby, "We didn't say that." Jaune stated.

"Duh!" Nora exclaimed.

"Indeed." Ren added.

"It's just?," Jaune asked, "why?.."

"What?" Ruby asked, looking lost for a moment. "It's just," she voiced, "Qrow said that's where it leads, and well - I just... I think. I have to be there."

"You know what we've learned?" Jaune asked, and Ruby looked at him curiously, "That RWBY has a weird way of finding where they're needed."

"Really?!" Ruby asked.

"Do we really need to bring up the train?" Jaune asked.

"Airship!" Nora exclaimed.

"And countless others we have yet to hear about." Ren added, and with this Ruby nervously looked away again. Her head then snapped back towards them.

"Wait?" She asked, "You're with me?"

"To the end of Remnant." Jaune stated.

"10-hundred percent!" Nora exclaimed, and Ren simply nodded.

Ruby shook with giddiness as her tail wagged uncontrollably. She had to drop onto all fours to even attempt to contain herself.

"There is something we need to do to commemorate this moment." Ren stated.

"hm?" Ruby asked, as Jaune leaned towards her, pulling all four into a group hug. Ruby's tail wagged even faster.

* * *

Taiyang found the note on Ruby's bed, and his heart sank in his chest. He was half deathly afraid and half expecting this. They were just like their mothers, afterall.

* * *

Taiyang knocked on Yang's door. She didn't reply so he opened it. "Dinner is ready." he said, and Yang barely seemed to react. He closed the door again.

* * *

Taiyang opened the door with a plate of food on a tray. He walked over to the bed and put the tray overtop of Yang. Yang looked eager for a moment before pushing the tray away and returning to listlessness.

* * *

Taiyang carried the tray away. Had the blond already domesticated her?, he asked himself, and this thought shuddered him to his core.

* * *

The stylized airship set down in Atlas. A few moments later the rear door opened up into a walkway, and the Schnee sisters walked down. At the base was General Ironwood. Winter stopped to salute. Ironwood returned the salute. Winter then looked down at Weiss judgementally. "Sister, you must show him the proper respect."

"I'm not part of the military, nor am I part of Atlas academy." Weiss stated.

"It's good to see you home." Ironwood stated, but Weiss just glared at him.

"Sister!" Winter admonished.

"Let's not pretend this is for my benefit." Weiss stated.

"We just thought..." Ironwood tried to say.

"By the Vytal Treaty," Weiss curtly said to him, "students of the Four Huntsmen Academies are to be considered as emancipated minors; their freedoms shall not be limited by anyone other than their..."

"Headmasters." Ironwood stated.

"Headmaster." Weiss curtly replied.

"Your father just wanted you to..." Ironwood tried to say.

"Indeed?" Weiss asked, "So, it's not in my own best interest, but my father's?" Ironwood just stared at her, trying to think of someway to turn this around, but Weiss was having none of it. Instead he just stalwartly stared at her as she continued, "And what did Father give you in return?" Weiss asked.

"Are you implying that General Ironwood was bribed?!" Winter asked.

"Not in money." Weiss stated, "But money is hardly the currency of the elite in Atlas, now is it, Sister?"

"What are you implying?" Winter asked.

"The General does a favour for Father, and what does he get in return?"

"I'm trying to..." Ironwood stated.

"Justify my kidnapping." Weiss stated.

"Sister, how on Atlas can you be so disrespectful?" Winter asked, "insubordinate, to the General?"

"There's a reason I left Atlas." Weiss said to her sister.

"To get away from Father." Winter dismissively stated.

"That would be one of them." Weiss quickly replied, "The other is that I believe that Huntsmen are meant to be independent. You support the General, and I support your decision, Sister, but I have made a different choice."

"He's still a General..." Winter said to her sister.

"A General who demands obedience of those not under his command." Weiss simply replied.

"He is also headmaster of Atlas Academy!" Winter fervently added.

"Indeed?" Weiss asked, and looked back at the General. "I believe that has never been done before. Winter relaxed for a moment. "Another way of saying this is Unprecedented." Weiss firmly stated, and let the words burrow into the minds of the others.

"Sister?!" Winter exclaimed, "How can you?.."

"Be kidnapped against my wishes and brought to the Father from whom I fled?" Weiss asked.

"I was just doing..." Ironwood voiced.

"What you thought was best for me." Weiss said and nodded.

"Preciscely." Winter stated.

"Too bad it is not your place to make such a decision." Weiss countered.

* * *

JNRR walked along. "I have a question or two if you don't mind." Ren stated.

"What's up?" Ruby asked. "Wondering why we're headed to Mistral?"

"I am curious as to what we will find when we get there, but am content to accompany you on the journey. My question is more simple. How do we intend to get there?"

"I kind of figured we'd walk." Ruby said, and Jaune and Ren paused.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"Think you can't make it?" Ruby accusingly asked him.

"I did come this way all the time with my family." Jaune replied. "It's just... quite a way..."

"Well,?" Nora stated as she walked off. "What are we standing around here for! We got a continent to walk across!" Ruby dashed up on all fours to catch up to her.

"Two." Ren voiced, as he stepped up to catch up to Ruby and Nora.

"How?," Jaune asked, "are we going to pay for, I don't know, food?"

"As Huntsmen!" Ruby exclaimed, proudly raising her hand.

"I don't mean to..." Jaune voiced, "but we're not Huntsmen, yet. I mean" he said, and paused, "are we?"

"It's something I learned from Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Which is?" Ren asked.

"Academy teams count as Huntsmen!" Ruby exclaimed, "Or a Huntsman, or something like that."

"Ah?" Ren asked, "As a team, we are able to take contracts! This would explain why we were able to shadow Huntsmen."

"Uh... something like that..." Ruby voiced. "Anyways, it's totally legit that we're able to take contracts. I 100% almost guarantee it!"

"That's one hell of a guarantee!" Nora exclaimed.

"Hell... of a guarantee..." Ren trailed off, and Jaune just sighed.

"If this blows up in our face," Jaune stated, "I'm blaming you."

"But I'm so adorable?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly." Ren stated, "Perhaps they will take clemency with us."

"It's," Nora added, "1000% believable that Ruby just got carried away."

"Wait?" Ruby asked, "I do."

"It did get you on that train." Jaune added, "However that worked."

"That was wicked cool." Nora added.

"It was... unexpected..." Ren voiced. "Nearly incomprehensible, but Ruby does have ways of being incomprehensible."

"Hey, Ruby?" Jaune asked, "Can you pass me the map?"

"I gave it to Nora." Ruby stated.

"Nora?" Jaune asked.

"Do you really think Ren would let ME take the MAP?" Nora asked.

"Ren?" Jaune said to him, and Ren produced the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/637303336385789952/firen-lhain-chapter-401-patch-work-cause) tumblog.


	2. Biting Cold

Jaune drew his bow and lined up the target when Nora pressed up against him. "Isn't that like super awkward?" Nora asked, and Jaune glared at her. Seeing her not get the message he then glared at Ren. Ren covered Nora's mouth and pulled her away. Jaune then heard Ruby make some noise, like a squelched yelp, and turned his eyes to glare at her. She quickly covered her mouth. Jaune breathed in and out and then half in before lining up the shot again. He loosed, and struck down the deer. He then ran towards it with his knife drawn if he needed to finish it off, but it was dead. He then turned to glare at his team, putting away his knife.

"Because," Nora quickly stated, "you're a deer, and it's a deer, and isn't that awkward?!"

"One, I'm not a deer," Jaune stated, "I'm a man, a Faunus. Even still I'm not some white-tail, I am a caribou."

"But that's LIKE a deer." Nora stated.

"Nature doesn't care about that!" He then glared deeply at Nora, "Eagles eat other birds all the time."

Nora than gasped, "I eat chicken!"

"There's no way I'm going to eat dog!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That is a different issue." Jaune stated as he stepped on his longbow to unstring it.

* * *

Jaune carried the dead deer on his shoulders as they approached their campsite.

"I'm a cannibal!" Nora woefully cried.

"I'm NOT!" Ruby proudly stated.

"None of us are cannibals." Jaune said.

"Says the cannibal." Ruby chided. Jaune turned and Ruby bumped into him. When she recovered she looked up at him and he made a biting motion towards her. She cowered for a moment. "Wait, I'm a wolf!" she replied and gave playbites to Jaune's left arm. He pulled his arm away and then wrapped it around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Deer actually have a powerful bite." Jaune replied.

"Pfft." Ruby uttered.

"I thought you were a caribou." Nora stated.

"I'm not afraid to hug you, too." Jaune said to her, "I've got two arms."

"And then who would carry the deer?" Ren asked.

Jaune looked back when he heard something, and it was Ruby's tail wagging so hard he was afraid she was going to hurt it, and he let go of her. He then pet her on the head before turning back on the path to the campsite.

* * *

Ruby, Nora, and Ren sat around as Jaune skinned the deer.

"Sooo?," Nora asked, "why do we need to pay for food, can't Jaune just catch everything for us?"

"Most game is too lean to properly feed us." Ren stated.

"And," Jaune said without looking up, "I can't be expected to always catch something."

"Pfft." Nora said to him.

"I'll PFFFT you." Jaune replied.

"Big talk!.." Nora shouted, before Jaune cut her off.

"For a cannibal!" Jaune replied, and Nora started crying.

"I'm a cannibal!" Nora exclaimed.

"No, we're not!" Jaune shouted.

"We are not." Ren added.

"Wait?" Ruby asked, "Ren's a Faunus, too, right?"

"Indeed?" Ren asked.

"Soooo?" Ruby asked.

"Viper." Ren stated, "Pit Viper, to be precise."

"And... that means?.." Ruby asked.

"I can, see, of a sort - heat left by warmer animals."

"Liiike?" Ruby asked.

"Mammals of all sorts." Ren stated. He then pointed to the tiny pits on his face. "These allow me to sense light emitted from heat."

"Light?" Ruby asked, "I'm glowing."

"In a sense." Ren stated, "Though few animals can see it."

"How are wolves supposed to hunt if we're glowing?!" Ruby asked.

"Again," Ren said with a smile, "few creatures can see it."

"Meaning Ren is super special!" Nora added.

"In... a sense... I suppose..." Ren added, "Though all Faunus are special in their own way, along with every Human."

"pffft." Nora exclaimed. Ren glared at her and she calmed down.

* * *

The chauffeuse opened the door and helped Weiss to her feet. "I'll take that." she tried to say as she reached for Weiss' left hip, and Weiss clutched the hilt of her rapier, using her other hand to protect it. The women bowed her head forward, "I am so terribly sorry, Ms. Schnee, but your father..." she voiced, and Weiss sighed. The chauffeuse reached forward once again and Weiss caught her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry," Weiss voiced, "but I insist on holding on to my rapier."

"You're father insists that you will not need it." the chauffeuse nervously voiced.

"I," Weiss said to her, "will give you a choice." and the chauffeuse nervously looked up at her before quickly looking back down, "Lie to my father, or let me argue with Father on your behalf." The chauffeuse, head still down, nervously looked about. "What is your name?" Weiss asked.

"I beg your pardon, but Wilhelmina..." she voiced.

"Full name?" Weiss asked, and Wilhelmina looked her in the eyes with a shocked look before looking back down.

"Wilhelmina Whittmoore." she nervously voiced.

"I will make sure Father well knows it was my own decision to keep my rapier."

"Yes, Ms." Wilhelmina replied. Weiss stepped away and Wilhelmina closed the door.

* * *

"Klein?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss?" he quietly asked.

"I have... some things... to say to Father."

"I will inform him right away." Klein stated, and bowed.

* * *

Klein opened the door and stepped to the side, bowing. Weiss walked in, and Klein closed the door. "Father." she bitingly said to him.

"Weiss?" Jacques said with faux eagerness, and stood up from his desk, "It's so good to see you... home..."

"You know well enough how much I enjoy time," Weiss spitefully said to him, "with our family."

"It's not safe..." Jacques tried to say.

"I know it's not safe," Weiss said to him, "but you still INSISTED I come home."

"You saw what happened, didn't you?" Jacques asked, "The whole world blames Atlas for it."

"No, they do not. Weiss said, "At least not until Atlas withdraws from the rest of the world in the aftermath, leaving no one to answer the questions."

"Are you somehow claiming that you would be fine in Vale?!" Jacques exclaimed, "After what happened?"

"My.," Weiss voiced, and momentarily paused, "colleagues, are among the finest Huntsmen and Huntresses on Remnant." Weiss replied.

"Yes, your COLLEAGUES" Jacques said to her, "Two of which are jays from Patch, while the rest do not seem to have any history at all... aside from Ms. Nikos." Jacques said, and developed a wicked smile. Weiss wondered if that was truly how she had looked... how she thought. Was that truly how she acted when she first saw Pyrrha. "You did wonderfully in fostering a friendship with her."

Weiss held her hand over her mouth to cover a sharp intake of air. That was, indeed, how she had acted, "Wait?" Weiss asked, "I understand what happened with Blake, Nora, and Ren, but... Jaune?.."

"Oh!?" her father angrily exclaimed, "You didn't know?! I haven't been able to find any trace of them at all."

"Family?.." Weiss asked, and Jacques nodded.

"Outside of Vale." Jacques bitingly stated, "Dirt farmers. You associated with dirt farmers?!"

"You've never seen him in action." Weiss stated.

"Oh, but I did!" her father replied, "All of Remnant saw that sorry excuse for a team, other than Ms. Nikos, afterall."

"I honestly did not think you cared about such things..." Weiss voiced.

"I don't care about your childhood fantasy of playing the heroine at all." Jacques said to her, "But I do care about whom you associate with. Which, again, wonderful job on the young Ms. Nikos."

"Wait?" Weiss questioned him, "Did you not find - the school - Jaune came from?"

"And if I cannot," Jacques said to her, "I doubt that school of yours could find them, either. What do you think will happen when he's discovered?!" Jacques asked, "And everyone he knows gets pulled down with him?!" Weiss quietly looked down. "It's lucky I was able to get you out when I did."

"Luck?" Weiss asked, "Is that what you thought it was?"

"What would you call it?" Jacques asked.

"We both know what I would call it, Father." Weiss said to him, and turned back towards the door. Her skin was now a deep, dark blue.

"Yes, yes." Jacques replied, "Go back to your room to sulk. Just be sure to go straight to your room, we don't want too many servants to see you like that. Though, I certainly pay them enough to look the other way."

Weiss quietly walked to the door and opened it up. "Oh," she said without looking back, "while I was while away my days here, I am still a Huntress." she said, with her left hand on her rapier's hilt.

"Still playing with that toy?" Jacques asked. Weiss stepped forward and closed the door behind her. She fell back into it, tears pouring down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Let's get you settled in." Klein said, and she looked at him, wiping the tears away. When she focused, she saw him carrying a covered silver tray.

"Is that?.." Weiss asked, eyes starting to dry up.

"I know how much you enjoy them." Klein said other. She let out a weak smile, and some of her dark blue flush was being replaced with light. She wiped her eyes and did her best to stand upright, like a fine, upstanding Atlasian lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/637393987123150848/firen-lhain-chapter-402-biting-cold) tumblog.


	3. Reminiscence

Klein knocked on Weiss' door. "Is that you, Klein?!" she shouted from inside.

"You wanted to see me, Miss?" Klein asked.

"Come in!" Weiss shouted, and he opened the door and stepped inside. "Please close the door." she said to him, and he quickly complied, taking a few steps closer. "I have a question for you, and I would like you to answer it as honestly as possible."

"If I can, Miss." Klein replied.

Weiss breathed deeply in and out a few times, clearing her skin to it's natural near-white. "Have we, ever?" she askded, "had a Faunus servant in the mansion? At lease as long as you have worked here?"

Klein was lost in thought for a few moments. "There," and paused for thought, "there was one Miss."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"No one knows." Klein replied, "She was only here for a week... and then... and since we haven't had a single Faunus in the mansion. But that is hardly unusual in Atlas."

Weiss closed her eyes to hide the moisture, but could not hide her dark blue hue. "It - is not" she voiced, "thank you."

"If I could help at all, it's a pleasure, Miss." He leaned forward and his eyes changed colours, "We don't want anyone else to know how caring you are, now do we?" he asked, and turned to the door, opening it.

"Thank you." Weiss languidly said to him, and he nodded his head.

* * *

Yang shambled to the window and vaguely looked out. She never really focused, and just kind of stared at nothing. She had a vague recognition of daylight through the window, when something caught her eye. Slowly her gaze fell until she saw two envelopes. She struggled to focus on them. One simply said, "Hey, Sis." while the second said, "My Summer Princess".

'Dad...' she dejectedly thought, and slowly lifted her gaze to vaguely stare out the window once again.

* * *

The cape and cowl approached the gangway of the boat. "You looking for a route to Menagerie?!" the boatswain asked, and the cowl nodded. "Fare is 2,000 Lien." he said, as the figure walked up the gangway.

"Can I?," a female voice asked, "talk to the Captain in private?"

"He's a busy." the boatswain started to say, but saw the eyes just staring at him. "Uh... just... just wait on the gangway." he uttered, and Blake stepped back a bit. He turned back onto the boat. "She wants to talk to Cap!" he shouted.

"Aye!" another shouted back, and walked away.

* * *

A man walked up to the gangway. "Cap'n's a bit busy." he said, "I'm the Cap'n's Mate." he then held out his hand, which hovered awkwardly as she did nott reach out with hers. Meaning she was likely a Faunus, and he sighed. She just wanted to get back. They had so many of these, but they weren't a charity. He breathed in deeply trying to figure out how to...

"I..." she said, "have family back in Menagerie."

There was a pregnant pause, both looking into each other's eyes, even if hers were still hidden in her hood. She was as determined... and lost... as any of them that came here.

"We," he voiced, "do - have a way." and she looked at him furiously... fearfully. "It's nothing, like that. But we need your name, and a way to find your family."

Once again, there was a pregnant pause. Not that this choice was all that much better, but...

Slowly, fearfully, she started to nod. Slowly, fearfully, she pulled back her cowl. He looked her in the eyes, and his eyes seemed to recognize her. She once again pulled her cowl back up. The Captain's Mate stepped aside and let her on board.

* * *

Klein knocked on Weiss' door. "Is that you, Klein?!" she shouted from inside.

"You wanted to see me, Miss?" Klein asked.

"Come in!" Weiss shouted, and he opened the door and stepped inside. "Please close the door." she said to him, and he quickly complied, taking a few steps closer. "I would like to speak to the family lawyers."

Klein's eyes turned red and he developed a wicked smile on his face. "Yes. Miss." he replied.

* * *

Blake laid back on the meagre bed. Not the worst bed she had lain on, not by a long shot, but she was more than happy to have one. She pulled the cowl back and looked up at the ceilings, the images flashing before her. Two much more prominent then others.

The first was of the brief instant of Yang losing her arm, and all the horrifying feelings that flowed through Blake. So many of the worst feelings she had ever felt were somehow compressed into that split second as her body curled into a ball. She was still trying to sort them out, to make sense of them.

The second was of Yang laying on the ground, and in a flash it felt like Blake was miles away. The other half of every single terror she had ever felt flowed through her... until... one last image flowed through her head.

Jaune, horns broken and crestfallen shambling through the city up to the pair of them. Jaune keeping her warm on that cold knight.

She shook her head and rolled off the bed, quickly walking to the door.

* * *

"How about we take this path?" Ruby asked, pointing at the map.

"We can't." Jaune quickly said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I do believe," Ren voiced, "that is a river."

"That's probably why it's blue." Nora added.

Jaune then looked at Nora curiously.

"What's up, leader?" Nora asked.

"You guys were wanderers?, right?" Jaune asked.

"Well, yeah, duh." Nora stated.

"Indeed." Ren added.

"I... kind of figured... you would be... I don't know?"

"Better?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." Jaune voiced, "more passive-aggressive-y..."

"Nora has exceptional eyesight." Ren stated, "At least in day-light."

"Huh?" Ruby and Jaune asked.

"Well, you both know how I have a tendancy to NOT think right?" Nora asked.

"Just a little bit." Jaune voiced.

"Well, yeah, BUUUUT!.. I'm really good at SEEING where we are going, once I can see it, right?" Nora asked. "Plus, Ren is really good at fixing my mistakes."

"I often take her errancy into account." Ren stated, "Though, am relieved I am no longer the only one who has to do so."

"So, what?" Ruby asked, "You guys did not care where you went?"

"That is a decent summary, yes." Ren stated.

"Until we got to Beacon, AAANND..." Nora voiced, "YOU KNOW?"

"I KNOW?!" Ruby asked.

"Well, you knooooww?" Nora stated, "Like, the Emerald Forest, when you and Yang, like, yelled each other's names, and I-like-yelled-NORA!-and-Yang-said-we-can-all-die-together, and it was like WOOSH!"

"Woosh?" Ruby asked.

"We - Were - A - Team!" Nora exclaimed. "Okay, I mean, technically two teams, but..."

"I concur." Ren stated. "It was a moment of lucidity not seen by us for quite a few years."

"Okay?" Ruby asked, "So, like, the point of this is?"

"I means," Jaune tried to say, but paused, looking down as tears fell from his face. "I... can't say it..."

"Perhaps I can?" Ren asked, and turned to Ruby, "Our life lacked direction. Since that moment - it no longer does."

"So, what you're saying is?.." Ruby asked, only to be interupted by Nora glomping her onto the ground. Nora then reached out to Jaune for help, (in hugging Ruby). Ruby reached out to Jaune for help, (to escape the group hug). Jaune's reply was to just pull everyone into a group hug. Tears still fell from his face onto Ren's head, while Ren's tears fell on Jaune's armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/637484553059139584/firen-lhain-chapter-403-reminiscence) tumblog.


	4. Wandering Huntressesmen

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Weiss called from inside.

"If I may?!" Klein asked through the door.

"Indeed!" Weiss replied.

Klein opened the door and a man in a shark skin suit walked through. "Ms. Schnee?" the man asked. "I am Walter Black, from Black, White, and Grey, Barristers and Solicitors."

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss said to him, and he bowed, closing the door. Weiss gestured to one of the seats by the coffee table. Walter sat down, with Weiss sitting opposite of him.

"How can we help you, Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss stood up. "I wish to contest my internment here."

Mr. Black looked into a space a moment. "I'm afraid that would be a colossal conflict of interest, and my firm will be unable to participate."

Weiss flushed a dark blue and gently dropped her head. "Thank you," Weiss sullenly voiced, "for coming."

Walter stood up and walked to the door. He bowed to Weiss before opening it to leave. "I know the way out." he said to Klein.

"Of course, Sir." Klein replied. He then stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes turned Blue, "I'm so sorry."

"That," Weiss said, trying to contain her dispondance, "will be all." She then quickly brushed her eyes.

"Perhaps coffee will help you?" Klein asked.

"Thank you." Weiss voiced, trying to fight back the tears.

* * *

Taiyang opened the door to Yang's room. "My Summer Dragon." he voiced, and she rolled over away from him. He shut the door once again.

* * *

Nora's landed hammer first on a Beowulf right in front of a frightened woman. "Never fear!" she exclaimed, "We're traveling huntresses! Wait, no, huntressesmen! Okay, it's actually kind of complicated..."

"Yes, yes!" the woman exclaimed, "we'll pay you, just please save us!"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" she exclaimed. She then turned back to the her team running up behind her. "If you don't hurry up, I won't save any for you!"

"Just!.." Jaune exclaimed, "Don't - try - don't get in over your head!" She turned and saluted before standing on her hammer and launching herself towards the village. "Uh... Ruby?!" he asked, and she dropped to all fours and began running towards the village. Jaune looked over to Ren before looking back, as the two ran as fast as they reasonably could. Jaune started taking strides yards long while Ren seemed to shift to snd fro, almost like a serpent.

* * *

Nora's hammer landed on an Ursa with a pink explosion erupting around them. A burst of rose petals reverted and spun her scythe around, killing many of the hobbled Ursa. Ruby and Nora ahd killed all of the ones in the area when Ruby's scroll went off. Ruby looked down at it. 'Ren and I found some slower Beringels and Creeps. Call us if you need any help.'

* * *

'Got it.' Ruby's message replied, and Jaune looked back to the Grimm surrounding them.

"Coil." Jaune voiced. Ren backed up and slipped around him as he swung his sword widely to the right. Jaune struck down three Creeps while Ren buried the blades of PetalStorm into the necks of two more. Jaune continued his movement, striking a Beringel with his shield while running another through. Ren swept his leg around, knocking a Beringel down while shooting two Creeps beside him. Two silverback Beringel charged, one for each. Jaune gored one while Ren jumped up, imbedding his blades into both sides of the neck. He pulled back with a cartwheel and an incredibly flexible spine as more Creeps approached him. He aimed his guns at them when he found Jaune moving around him with his shield up. This allowed him to pick his target. He waited for them to approach and struck under Jaune's shield arm. The shield protected him from the one to the left while Jaune's sword kept them at bay to the right.

* * *

Ruby and Nora stood in the centre of the village with the bodies of Grimm disolving around them. "What's taking them so long? You don't think they're having trouble, do you?!" Nora asked, and nearly began hyperventilating.

"Why don't you go check?" Ruby asked, and Nora's eyes widened brightly. She stepped on her hammer and launched herself into the air.

* * *

Nora found herself being caught by Jaune. "hey." Jaune said, and Nora leapt out of his arms.

"Oh. Fwew. Of course you guys are alright."

"I wouldn't say of course." Jaune said.

"But we did comport ourselves well." Ren added.

"Pfft," Nora stated, "of course you guys did."

"And the village?" Jaune asked.

"Oh - my - good - god, so happy!" Nora exclaimed. "Is this what's it's like to be a huntress?" she asked, and clutched her heart. "This feeling?.."

"I hope so." Jaune said.

* * *

Ruby sat on the ground with Crescent Rose open above her, almost like a flag or an umbrella. A woman, the first woman Nora had saved came up to them. "Are you the leader?" she asked.

"I'm A leader." Ruby stated, "Not THE leader. I know... it's complicated... let's just wait for the others to get here."

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" the woman asked.

"I - REALLY - didn't think this through." Ruby panted.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine..." Ruby voiced, "fine, just..." she said, and looked down, breathing heavily.

* * *

Klein knocked on the door to Jacques' office.

"Yes?!" Jacques screamed through the door.

"Ms. Weiss would like to speak to you, for a moment!"

"For a moment!" Jacques replied.

Klein opened the door and Weiss walked in. Klein looked at her for a cue to leave, but she looked him in the eyes and briefly smiled. Klein's eyes grew green, and he simply stepped in and off to the side.

"Father?" Weiss asked, as she walked into the room.

"What is it?" Jacques dismissively asked her.

"If I am to be stuck here, Father, I should have a personal attendant."

Jacques sat forward towards his desk and looked at her for a moment. "That is the most reasonable thing you have ever asked for. I'll have the head maid..."

"Father." Weiss interupted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I would like to choose her," she voiced, "myself." She tried her best to sound as confident as she could, but not necessarily succeeding.

Jacques simply stared at her for a moment. "I suppose."

"Thank you, Father." Weiss stated, and curtsied, before turning to leave.

Klein stepped up to the desk. "Yes?" Jacques asked.

"Is that wise, sir?" he asked.

Jacques dismissively waved his hand. "Let her have her little rebellion. We might turn her in to a decent heir, yet."

"Yes, sir." Klein stated, bowed, and turned to leave. When he closed the door his eyes turned Red and he developed a wicked smile.

* * *

JNR walked into the town and up to the seated Ruby. Jaune loudly sat down next to her. "So?"

"I was hoping you could explain what's going on." Ruby nervously voiced.

"We're a Huntsman team from Beacon." Jaune sighed, and then forced himself back to his feet.

"Okay," Ruby stated, "kind of." and Jaune held out his hand, helping her to her feet.

"That's all they need to know." Jaune stated.

"You're sure?" Ruby asked.

"No." Jaune quietly stated, "but that's my problem."

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Let's find the headman or mayor or whatever this village has." Jaune said, and then let go of Ruby's hand, "Hail!" he shouted, and a large number of villagers quickly arrived. "Who speaks for the village?!" Jaune asked, and an older woman came forward.

"We," she nervously said, "we've collected - as much money - as we could." Certainy nervous, if not embarassed at what she was offering.

Jaune took at couple steps towards her, and she crossed the rest of the way towards him. She held out a hat with a handful of low-value Lien cards, and Jaune looked disappointed. His village had hired Huntsmen before, and this... was not nearly enough. He sadly looked up at them, and the headwoman looked disappointed, dejected, and afraid. "You know what we need most?, staples."

"That was your primary concern on this journey." Ren stated.

"If this is all you can give us," Jaune stated, "there's no way we could take it."

"But," Nora added, "we're like WICKED hungry." This was followed by Nora's stomach audibly growling, and a smile appeared on the headwoman's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/637937535080890368/firen-lhain-chapter-404-wandering-huntressesmen) tumblog.


	5. Borealis

Wilhelmina Whittmore walked through the assembled women, all vying for the once in a lifetime position as Weiss' attachée. She approached one with green, mottled skin, with black and white stripes running up her body and down her arms. She scowled at her and leaned forward, "Ms. Schnee would appreciate if you would depart immediately."

The girl leaned forward, bowing her head, trying to hide how crestfallen she was.

"Through the rear entrance, if you would?" Wilhelmina asked.

The distraught girl stood up and bowed forward again, "I'm," she voiced," t-terribly sorry." She then ran to the rear entrance.

"For the rest of you," Wilhelmina stated, "I will be taking your initial applications, today."

* * *

When she was out in the alley, she paused, distraught, unsure of what to do.

"That took a lot of courage." a woman said, and she looked up, seeing the angelic heiress, herself. "Would you come for a walk with me?"

"I couldn't impose." she tried to say.

"It took a lot of courage." Weiss said to her and stepped forward, "Was that all you had?"

She nervously looked up into Weiss' eyes.

"I'm sure you have just a little more in you?" Weiss asked, and she sadly nodded, walking forward, head still downturned. Weiss turned and began walking down an alley way.

"Um," she asked, "Miss?"

"Yes?" Weiss asked her.

"Are you sure," she asked, "that you will be safe?" and Weiss' left hand found the hilt of her rapier.

"I am a Huntress, afterall." Weiss stated, "Even if I am still in training." she said, and paused, "Now, first off, it is unbecoming to sulk in front of a lady such as myself."

She tried to stand up as proudly as she could, though it was nothing compared to Weiss herself. Despite being slightly taller than her, her head was lower than the heiress'. She felt that was how it should be.

"It took a lot of courage," Weiss voiced, "to come here today."

She nervously looked anywhere but at Weiss.

"It is commendable." Weiss added. "Something my attachée will have to have."

She looked up for a moment before looking back down.

"Now," Weiss slowly voiced, "we have to talk about what ablities you will bring to the table."

She looked around for a moment, unable to speak. She looked up with a start, surprised, but trying to find her words. "I... I am... exceptionally organized... others... often mocked me... for being too organized..."

"Well," Weiss stated, "that does seem like a fault that is a plus as an attachée."

She looked up, though, still unable to look Weiss in the eyes.

"I-I am," she voiced" fantastic at making coffee. If I do say so - myself?"

"That we will have to test." Weiss happily quipped.

"I... know... my way around Atlas..."

"And others do not?" Weiss asked.

"Not like me." she stated.

"Then, can you tell me, where we are headed?" Weiss asked.

"Nowhere." she stated, "It seems unlikely we are headed to anything at the moment. Right now you seem like you just want to talk to me... in secret?"

Weiss leaned in front of her and looked her in her eyes with a bright smile.

She paused as she realized she was looking Weiss in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Aurora Ainsley." she stated, and curtsied.

"Impressive." Weiss stated. "Such agility in impressive heels."

"Um," she said voiced, and paused, "thank you, Miss."

"You are quite welcome." Weiss stated. "Now, why don't you tell me more about yourself. Why don't we start with your species?"

"Um," Aurora voiced, tree... tree frog, Miss."

"And how does it help you?" Weiss asked.

"I can breathe through my skin, even underwater," she slowly voiced, "I believe it gives me greater agility, especially in the water... and... I can freeze..." Weiss gasped, and Aurora covered her mouth. "Too much?" Aurora asked.

"I am not shocked," Weiss voiced, "by the FACT you can freeze." Weiss said to her.

"then..."

"By the fact it seems like you have!" Weiss exclaimed, and then breathed in deeply, trying her best to calm down her shock.

"We... can't all be the daughter of Jacques Schnee... I mean... I'm so sorry..."

"And I'm sorry that you had to FREEZE!" Weiss exclaimed, and then paused to breathe in deeply again. "I apologize, it was unbecoming of me. Now, tell me, why did you think to become my attachée?"

Aurora looked down.

"If you are my attachée," Weiss said, "you must keep your head high."

Aurora's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry..."

"My question?" Weiss asked.

"I... honestly... don't know... Miss?" Aurora asked, "Everything in me told me not to do it... but... I still did..."

"Do you have any references?" Weiss asked, and Aurora looked at her nervously. "Is that a no?.."

"It's, Ma'am, that they are Faunus." Aurora nervously voiced.

"Some of my best friends are Faunus." Weiss said, and then paused, staring into nothing. The image of Ruby and the rest came to her head, especially Ruby. She then paused as she stared up at a fictional Jaune. Weiss shook her head. "You did bring your Curriculum Vitae, did you not?.." Weiss asked.

"Yes," Aurora voiced, "but, again... but, you will figure it out soon enough. I've only worked for Faunus."

Weiss held her hand out towards Aurora. Aurora nervously handed her the thick papers. Weiss gently grasped them. "Your scroll number is on them, yes?" Weiss asked, and Aurora nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then I will advise you to keep today free." Weiss said to her.

* * *

Weiss sat in the back of the limosine, calling the numbers of her scroll.

* * *

The limosine stopped on the road. Wilhelmina Whittley stepped out of the driver seat and walked back to open the door. Aurora nervously looked inside. "I advise you to not keep her waiting."

"Come in." Weiss stated.

Aurora nervously, elegantly climbed into the limosine, and elegantly sat with her legs together.

"I'd say I'm impressed." Weiss stated, as the chauffeuse closed the door. She felt the car shake, rumble, and begin to pull away. "It seems like you have come quite the long way for such a young life. Let us be frank for a moment."

"If you wish, Ma'am." Aurora stated.

"You came from a lower class background, didn't you?"

Aurora dejectedly lowered her head.

Weiss reached forward and gently placed her hand on Aurora's knee. "It's all the more impressive."

Aurora looked up into her eyes with horror and wonder.

"You schooled yourself in the upper class arts." Weiss said, "You are elegant and graceful, and, from your Curiculum Vitae, seem like you would be the perfect assistant. The only roadblock you've seemed to have hit is..." she voiced, and gestured to Aurora. Aurora dejectedly dropped her head once again. "A roadblock I hope will never hold you back anymore." Aurora looked up nervously as Weiss collected a large stack of papers, aligned them, and handed them to Aurora. Aurora nervously reached out to grasp them, looking Weiss in the eyes for a moment or two after they were in her hands. She nervously looked at them and started sifting through them.

* * *

She became more and more frightened and confused as she read through them.

* * *

Aurora looked back up at Weiss, "There has to be some mistake."

"I assure you, there is no mistake." Weiss stated. "It enumerates compensation, benefits, all the way up to termination clauses."

"That's," Aurora asked, "what I mean?"

"You do realize I am the heiress to the largest conglomerate not just in Atlas, but likely the world?" Weiss asked, and Aurora looked lost in her eyes, "The personal assistant to such a woman must be properly compensated."

Aurora nervously looked down at the papers, as if the extra time would somehow help her make sense of it, or that she might wake up from the obvious delusion.

Weiss pressed the call button on the divide in the limosine, and it opened. "Wilhelmina?" Weiss asked, "I wish to stop for coffee."

"Any place in particular, Miss?" Wilhelmina asked, and Weiss looked at Aurora. It took Aurora a moment to realize Weiss was staring at her, and a moment more to compose herself.

"Ma'am?" Aurora asked, "I... um... I mean..."

Weiss gave her a subtle smile as she waited for the reply.

"I... um... there is a café on Robarts and Wilkinson." Aurora stated, "It's small, and on the outside looks dissused, but they have some of the finest coffee in the city."

"Miss?" Wilhelmina asked, and Weiss nodded. Wilhelmina closed the divider once again.

* * *

Wilhelmina opened the door to let Weiss out. Weiss stood up before stooping in the back of the Limosine. "I will give you a bit of time to think it over." Weiss turned away and Wilhelmina closed the door.

* * *

A dour Blake rapidly walked down the streets of Kuo Kuana.

* * *

Wilhelmina opened the door and Weiss once again elegantly stepped inside and moved over to her seat. Wilhelmina closed the door behind her. There was a silence until the car shook as she stepped inside, and the noise of the closing door rang out.

"You... you are sure about this, Ma'am?" Aurora asked, and Weiss simply nodded, handing her a coffee before beginning to drink her own. Aurora nervously looked at as a bright smile appeared on Weiss' face. "The best coffee I have ever drank."

* * *

Aurora finished signing the last page and nervously handed the papers back to Weiss. "I will just have to get this cleared by my father." Weiss stated.

* * *

Jacques looked over the contract. It was written by Weiss herself, and showed advanced legal knowledge. More than he even thought she possessed. He looked up at her with pride, "I will have to pass it by our lawyers." he stated.

* * *

Walter Black looked up from the documents and over at Jacques. "The contract leaves no loose ends. Compensation is appropriate for a personal assistant to a young woman of Weiss' station. Your only liability is if you try to terminate the contract early. There is a... significant... golden parachute."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping that giving her this one thing will make her more obedient." Jacques stated, and pulled out his signatory pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/638028119041818624/firen-lhain-chapter-405-borealis) tumblog.


	6. Say It

Jacques watched Aurora walk by. Her skin so incredibly obvious that he pulled himself into his office. He angrily walked over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Black, White, and Grey." the woman on the opposite side said.

"This - is - Jacques - Schnee!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Hello Mr. Schnee." the woman stated, "Mr. Black will be with you, shortly."

Jacques fumed as he heard the phone line click over before a brief pause as it was picked up.

"Jacques?" Walter Black asked.

"I - WANT - HER - FIRED!" Jacques shouted.

"You are going to have to be more specific." Mr. Black stated.

"That new pet that Weiss hired, I want her fired!" Jacques exclaimed, and then heard the sound of a cabinet being opened, followed by paper shuffling, and the sound of a cabinet being closed.

"Ms. Aurora Ainsley." Mr. Black stated. "Look, Jacques, as I explained, she has a SIGNIFICANT golden parachute, akin to simply paying her for several years, as a high-level executive."

"Who in blazes idea was that?!" Jacques asked.

"Ms. Weiss', presumably." Mr. Black stated.

"Who made her an executive?!" Jacques asked.

"The personal assistent for the heir to a major conglomerate is normally treated as a high level executive. Look, Jacques, you know this. You also signed the contract. This is why I pointed it out to you." Mr. Black could hear Jacques fuming over the line. "Exactly why do you want her fired?"

"You know damn well that I can't say why!" Jacques shouted.

"hmm..." Mr. Black stated. "Unless she lied about this on her application or during her interview, at this point you don't even have grounds to fire her. Even if you made it an offcial policy, which I'm 60% sure I could make stand, it's post facto. Ergo, you would still have to pay the significant severance. Look, I'll get an associate to look into this, but unless we can prove she provided false information, or get Ms. Weiss to swear witness to such, I don't think there's anything we can do. You should be proud of your daughter for creating such an ironclad contract. I _will_ look over the contract a few mores times, but from my first reads over of it, it seemed extremely well prepared."

* * *

The maids curtsied as the well appointed woman in formal pencil skirt approached the front door. The door opened and Klein appeared. "I am Honoria Payne, associate from Black, White, and Grey."

"And Ms?" he asked, and she nodded, "Payne, who did you wish to speak with? Mister Jacques Schnee?"

"I would like to speak with Ms. Weiss, if you could?" she asked.

"Very well." Klein stated. "If you would follow me?"

"Of course." Ms. Payne replied. Klein walked off and she followed him.

* * *

Klein opened the door to a sitting room and bowed, "If you could have a seat, I will go speak with Ms. Weiss."

"Thank you." Honoria stated.

* * *

Klein opened the door to the room and Weiss walked in. She walked over to the sitting area and sat down. "Ms?" she asked.

"Honoria Payne." she stated, "Associate with Black, White, and Grey."

"And what would you like to speak to me about?" Weiss asked.

"The employment contract for one Aurora Ainsley."

"Ah?" Weiss asked, and stood, "I apologize that you had to come all this way?" She shashayed towards the door, which Klein opened, leering in at Honoria.

"If I could speak with the master of the house?" Honoria asked.

"I will speak with him immediately."

* * *

"Come in!" Jacques shouted, and Klein opened the door, "Ms. Honoria Payne from Black, White, and Grey would like to speak to you, sir."

"What?" Jacques asked, "Of course."

* * *

Honoria stepped into Jacques' office, and Klein closed the door behind her. Jacques gestured to the chair across his desk. She moved over and sat down. "I assume it was most illuminating." Jacques stated.

"Indeed." Honoria replied, "She immediately became defensive when I brought it up. If I had to hazard a guess, she knew exactly what she was doing. She made the contract iron tight, added the generious golden parachute, and purposefully hired a..." she voiced, and then trailed off.

Jacques stood from his desk and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Double Vacuo Bourbon." Honoria stated, "Neat."

Jacques fixed her drink, along with some Vodka for himself, and walked back over to the desk. He handed her the drink and walked around as she took a sip.

"On one hand, she betrayed you, on the other hand she showed marvelous ability to use the law to get exactly what she wants. You should be proud of her."

"More than I have ever been." Jacques stated, "Now I just how to find a way to prevent his from spiraling out of control."

Honoria took another sip, "Rspecfully, sir, it already has. These days, everyone has a scroll in their hand, and the rabble would do anything to see what goes on behind these walls.

"They would, wouldn't they?" Jacques asked as he took a sip. "If I keep her on the pay roll, it won't take long for the commoners to notice it." He sighed into his vodka. "If I fire her, it would not just be costly, but be incredibly easy for them to make a stink about it. You know what the worst part is?" Jacques asked, and Honoria just shrugged, "I'm actually proud of her. I am going to have to disinherit, her, though, and make it public the moment the vultures in the media catch wind of this."

* * *

It was twilight as they approached the village, and it became increasingly clear it was nothing but ruins. Jaune paused, the rest of the team stopping behind him. "Ren?" Jaune asked without looking back.

"Yes?" he asked, stepping forward a bit.

"Are Grimm," he voiced, "warm?"

"Can I see them?" Ren asked, and Jaune nodded. "Vaguely. Not as warm as mammals, but I can make something out."

"As we move into the village," Jaune stated, "go into the houses... see... if..."

"If?.." Ruby nervously asked.

Jaune finally looked at her, and wasn't sure how to say it.

"Everyone's probably dead." Nora exclaimed, and both Jaune and Ruby looked crestfallen.

"Perhaps," Ren voiced, "not the best way to broach the subject."

"You okay?" Jaune asked Ruby, as Ruby just looked off into nothingness. "Ruby?" he asked, and stepped towards her. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders. "Ruby?" he asked again, and she looked him in the eyes. "Is this... your first time?"

This caused Nora to giggle. Jaune and Ren turned to glare at her for a moment before Jaune looked Ruby back in the eyes. "Perhaps?.." Nora said with glee, "not the best way to... what did you say?" she asked Ren.

"Broach." Ren stated.

"Yeah?" Nora enthusiatically asked.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked her.

"Is it as bad as we think?.." Ruby nervously asked.

"Probably." Jaune voiced.

"There are quite a few villages," Ren voiced, "that end up this way."

"You kind of get used to it after a while." Nora added.

"How can you be so?.."

"Well!," Nora exclaimed, "now that we're huntressesmen... kind of... we can fight back! I can just swoop in with my hammer, and BOOOOOOM!"

"Indeed." Ren added.

"I guess..." Jaune stated, "that having a father as a Huntsman means you probably didn't have to worry about this, but for most people, Grimm are things of the darkest nightmares. They are the things that bump in the night, that growl in the darkness."

"Wicked cool way of saying it." Nora stated, and then started to pat her body until she found her scroll. She then pointed it at Jaune.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Come on, say it." Nora stated.

"Say what?" Jaune asked.

"I believe what you just said." Ren added.

"Wait, what did I say?" he asked, and it was Ruby's turn to giggle. Jaune turned back to Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby stated, and breathed deeply, looking down for a moment before looking Jaune back in the eyes. "Of course," she voiced, "some people will die, and that's something we have to deal with... BUT, and it's a big but!" she exclaimed, causing Nora to giggle. This in turn caused Ruby to giggle for a moment. "Wait, okay, big butts! We're huntressesmen!" she exclaimed, and Jaune sighed. "Just by being here, we might save someone!"

Jaune sadly looked in her eyes, "A great thought, but still not a word."

"What?" Ruby asked, "Big butts?" This caused Nora to burst out with laughter. This turned Jaune's frown into a weak smile as he turned back to the village.

"Nora, stay close," Jaune voiced, "because... you know...", before trailing off.

"I know?" she asked.

"Your lack of night vision." Ren added.

"Oh, yeah! I do tend to jump in head first." Nora added.

"But luckily you always have your hammer." Ren stated.

"I do!" Nora exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/638118716659433473/firen-lhain-chapter-406-say-it) tumblog.


	7. Fall Princess

Ren crouched down as he crept towards the village. Ruby was right behind him on all fours as she crept into the village. Jaune stood proudly as he crept into the village. Nora nervously crept up behind them. They approached the first house, and Ren slipped inside, quickly slipping out again. They repeated this as they made their way about the village. Nora tapped Jaune on the shoulder, and he crouched down to tap Ruby on hers. He made sure Ruby had stopped before turning around. He leaned down. Nora leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Are we... like... doing this to every house?" Jaune veered backwards before nodding. He then leaned forward once again. "What about, I don't know, tonight?" Nora asked.

Jaune veered backwards again and simply looked in her eyes for a moment. He then pulled back and looked about the town. His gaze focused on the inn. Two floors would give them at least a bit of warning. Nora vaguely saw the inn against the coming night, where Ruby looked over and saw it clearly.

* * *

Night was fully upon them as they made their way to the inn. This time Jaune proudly opened the door. Ren slipped in under his shoulders and into the inn, quickly looking around. Jaune crouched down to step into the room, followed by Nora and then Ruby, who closed the door behind them. Nora sighed as she looked about nervously in the darkness. Jaune reached back for her shoulder, but found her head, which he gently pet. The pleasant noises she made seemed to indicate that she had calmed down.

Ren slipped ahead, quickly moving from room to room before approaching the stairs, and looking back at them.

"Ruby, let's try to get the lights going while Ren checks the second floor."

Ruby stood up as the two looked around.

* * *

Ren returned to a well illuminated hall.

"Did you?" Ruby asked, but Ren shook his head. He quizzically looked at her as he approached. "Hm?" she asked.

"You are conflicted... afflicted." Ren voiced.

"She looks like she needs a hug." Nora said, and Jaune quickly pulled Ruby into a hug. The two enjoyed their hug for a few moments before Ruby looked up at him.

"So, uh, how long are we going to?" she tried to ask.

"Until you stop shaking." Jaune replied. Ruby cuddled back up to him and contently sighed.

"Wait?" Nora asked, "If Jaune's not... who's going to cook?"

"I will see," Ren stated, "what I can do - with the kitchen." He then walked off before stopping and turning around, "And right now, Ruby's comfort is important for all of our safety."

"Because bad thoughts bring bad Grimm." Nora stated, as Ren left the hall. "I know when I'..." she said, and gestured to Ruby, "hugging Ren always helps me. Is this really your first time?"

"A ruined village." Jaune stated, "The bodies..."

"Just hold me..." Ruby said to him, and Jaune hugged her even tighter.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby sat on a couch with Nora lounging opposite them. Ren walked in and he was carrying what looked like a flute? It was an extremely dark green, nearly black, but had green filligree that seems to catch the eyes. He pulled it out and started playing, the green filligree beginning to glow. The music quickly soothed their souls as they could feel their tension sublimating off of them. The music was so beautiful the others could do nothing but focus on the music. Their eyes became glassy as they looked off into the distance.

* * *

Ren finished playing and quietly sat down on a nearby chair. "I am honoured that my music could soothe you so."

Jaune shook his head vigorously to remove the cobwebs. "What was that?!" he asked.

"It seems I can use my Semblance with the music." Ren quietly, simply replied.

"Okay?," Jaune asked, "but like, okay, Ren, sorry, but I've got a few questions."

"I figured you might."

"You play the flute?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Off and on for my entire life." Ren voiced, "As least... once... " he said, and solemnly trailed off. "Music was the only thing we could really bring with us. Every place has a flute, including this one, it seems."

"Okay, that answers a couple of my questions.." Jaune voiced, and Ren developed a wide smile, the widest Jaune had ever seen on him.

"It seems it's worked with Wind Dust, natural wind dust, which is becoming a rarity nowadays." Ren voiced.

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone is?," he said, and paused to find the right word, "excited - about excess refinement." Ren voiced.

"I does make it more efficient." Jaune stated.

"Which I am sure is what they are after, but working Dust into objects was once a time honoured tradition, that this place seems to adhere to."

"Did..." Nora quietly added, and Ren sighed, dropping his head.

"Indeed."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ren asked.

"Is that what happened with Cinder?!" Ruby asked.

"As a point of order, you have not, yet, even so much as confirmed what happened there."

Ruby nervously looked about. "Okay, yeah, I guess I got used to - hiding - but like..." she said, and trailed off, "what would you guys have done if you knew?"

Jaune looked Nora in the eyes, and they concured. He turned to Ren and the same occuried. He then looked to Ruby, "I think I speak for everyone here."

"Well, duh!" Nora exclaimed, "You are the LEADER after!"

This caused Jaune to develop a warm smile, again, the rarest for him. He turned back to Ruby, "We would have wanted to help you."

Ruby nervously looked down.

"It seems," Ren voiced, "you have more allies than you know."

"I really should count my blessings," Ruby voiced, "once in a while. Uncle Qrow would always say that to me."

* * *

Aurora walked up to Klein. "Mr. Seiben?"

"Yes, Aurora, how are you settling in?" Klein asked her.

"I would like to speak to you about my quarters."

"They are standard servant quarters, miss." Klein replied, and she breathed in deeply.

"It's not the size I have an issue with, but the proximity." Aurora tried to say, "I should also be with my mistress when she needs me."

Klein's eyes turned blue as he leaned in to stare into hers, "That is a skill good servants develop." Klein stated. He then leaned back and his eyes turned yellow "Do you think it is easy for me to always be at the beck-and-call of this... energetic family?" Klein asked, and Aurora developed a curious look.

"how?.."

Klein's eyes turned brown, "Anticipation. You have to learn to be where they need you before they do."

"I have to read her mind?" Aurora asked.

Klein's eyes turned Blue once again, "Or as close as you can without that Semblance."

Aurora gently nodded.

* * *

"And that's what happened in the Cross-Continental..." Ruby said, and paused for a moment, "Weissy-Thing!"

"I do believe this woman was at the fall of Beacon?" Ren asked.

"Watching us with her henchmen!" Nora exclaimed.

"Emerald and Mercury?" Jaune asked.

"How did you know?!" Ruby asked.

"I was," Jaune said and paused, "worried about them. Before. We couldn't prove anything, though."

"Let me guess?" Ruby asked, "You _felt_ it in your _antlers_?"

"That's as good a description as any." Jaune stated. "I think _that_ only works on, I don't know, my friends?" he asked.

"Sympathetic souls?" Ren asked. "I do believe that is why Tranquility worked with my music, and why you were so enthralled with it, despite my lack of dedication to the art."

"Huh... wha?.." Jaune asked.

"He's just being humble." Ruby added.

"That is kind of his thing." Nora added.

"Indeed." Ren stated. He then heard something from the kitchen. "And I do believe that is my cue. If you could move to the table?"

Nora went from completely slack and relaxed to springing upright in a moment. Ruby and Jaune squeezed each other tighter before rising. Ren bowed and left for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/638571702709813249/firen-lhain-chapter-407-fall-princess) tumblog.


	8. Desolate Night

Jaune finished doing dishes in the kitchen and then walked back into the hall. "We should probably decide on watches and get some sleep." Nora eagerly raised her arm. "You want first watch?" Jaune asked.

"You know it!" she said, standing up powerfully and augustly.

"Alright," Jaune said, "Nora, Ruby, myself, and then Ren. We'll depart at first light."

Nora glared at him and then stepped forward, staring into his eyes. "Why do YOU always give YOU the worst watch?"

"Eye..." he quietly asked, "shine?"

"But... pfft." Nora tried to say, and then gestured to Ruby.

Jaune shyly looked down for a moment before looking back, "Either way, one of us has to have the worst watch."

"Yeah... but... I mean..." she grumbled.

"I think he just likes getting up early." Ruby stated.

Jaune paused for a moment before vaguely nodding.

"He does seem to always be up before the rest of us." Nora voiced.

"Perhaps we should decide on our rooms?" Ren stated.

"Of course," Ruby said, "the leader has to get up before the common folk."

"I... really don't know how I feel about that?" Jaune asked.

"Oh!" Nora exclaimed. She then turned to look at him quizzically. "Are WE sharing a room?"

"There is more than enough room for everyone." Ren stated.

"Okay... yeah... but..." Nora nervously said, and then nervously looked around.

"We'll be fine." Ruby said as she stepped towards her. Nora still looked about nervously. "We could leave our doors open?" she asked, and Nora eagerly looked up.

"I'll..." Jaune quielty voiced, "Just sleep down here."

"But?!" Nora asked, "Rooms, BEDS?!"

Jaune reached up to tap his antlers. "The ceilings are higher down here."

"Why don't we just bring the beds down there!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean, like, we could all be together? she asked, visibly shaking, "if we need each other." Jaune moved in to hug her once again. Ren stepped towards them and touched Ruby on her shelter, using his Semblance to help calm her emotions.

"We'll be here." Jaune stated. "That is, if you feel like moving four beds down the stares in the next hour."

"Anyone have any lightning Dust?" Nora asked, and Ren pulled something out from behind him. Nora saw this and developed a wicked grin.

* * *

The four beds lay in the hall, together. Ren, Nora, and Ruby's heads all to the centre, with Jaune's pointing away.

"I've got a question?" Ruby asked. "Isn't there something we can do for the town?"

"Scratch out the names." Jaune said.

"Name-S?" Ruby asked.

"At the gates, on signs, that kind of thing." Jaune replied.

"Nothing more we can do?" Ruby asked. "I mean, there has to be something."

"Not unless we spend weeks burying all the bodies." Jaune stated. "And that would leave us..."

"Vulnerable..." Ren stated, "I doubt the residents would want to see us perish because of this."

"There has to be, I don't know, something?" Ruby asked.

"Stop it from happening to other towns." Jaune stated.

"It is the least and most we can do." Ren added.

* * *

Kali was distracting Sun, and Blake took the opportunity to slip out the back. The guards stared at her as she ran off into the night, unsure of what to do. She did always like her indepedence. They would tell her parents after a few minutes.

* * *

Blake leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the dead of the night, before finding a high vantage point to quietly relax on. She stared off into the night as she remembered what had happened, remembered her friends, remembered all the way back to the Emerald Forest, and the night before. Ruby was so adorable trying so awkwardly to make friends. But even then it was obvious just how sweet, if misbeguided she was. Yang was bodacious, from the very moment she laid eyes on her. Jaune? she thought to herself, Jaune took... a bit more getting used to. He certainly came a long way in their half a year at Beacon.

Blake shuddered as she remembered looking into his eyes. His silent plea to stay, her crestfallen heart betraying her, causing her to run away. As if she had much of a choice. If she had stayed, her friends would be paying the price.

Blake sighed out loud, hunching down as a cat curling her back, and she stared at the dark Kuo Kuana around her. Her ears twitched and then focused behind her, and she sighed even louder.

"You run away?" Sun asked, and she turned around to give him an angry glare.

"YES!" she shouted, "That's why I'm in Menagerie! You think I came to pick a fight, but I keep telling you that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Sun asked.

"I don't know..." Blake stated, "It was the only place that seemed safe? I'm only good at running away. Anyone who gets close to me... is going to get hurt."

"pfft." Sun replied, "That's silly."

"Silly?!" she asked.

"Do I look like a guy who's afraid of being hurt?" Sun asked her.

"Maybe you SHOULD be afraid of being hurt?" Blake asked him. "Did that ever occur to you?"

"Uh... what?.." Sun asked.

Blake breathed in deep, "I'm sorry, but... do you ever take anything seriously?"

Sun stared at her, not sure how to reply.

* * *

Jaune walked out into the dark of night and stretched. He placed his bow on the ground and stepped on it, stretching it to affix the string. He then stood back up and looked up at the roof. He saw a spiral of rose petals in the dim light that landed in front of him. She smiled brightly, if tiredly, and he smiled a gentle smile in reply. They nodded their heads, and Ruby turned to leave. "Sleep tight." Jaune whispered, and saw Ruby's tail begin to wag as she walked into the hotel.

Jaune leapt up to roof, a full two-story leap. He was much better at leaping than he used to be. For a moment he flashed back to the time he was staring down from the cliff over the Emerald Forest. He was so frightened. That didn't stop him, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Still, Pyrrha saved him, he met his team and RWBY... and... because of them, he stood here, now, staring out over the dark of night in a forgotten village destroyed by Grimm. He looked up at the stars and they were absolutely beautiful. One of the good things about being perpetually on the nightwatch. He also felt strangely at home in the night. It might be a Faunus thing. A mammal-Faunus thing?

* * *

Ren walked out in the pre-dawn blush and leapt up to the roof. Jaune grabbed his arm to pull him in for a back clap before jumping down from the roof. He then unstrung his bow and walked inside. Ren crossed his legs on the rooftop and started meditating.

* * *

Jaune collapsed on top of the bed and nearly instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Nora eagerly shook Jaune: "Psst." she whispered, "Leader?" She shook him again a few times before he tiredly tried to shoo her away. A moment later she was shaking him again.

"Ohh!" Ruby shouted, and turned into rose petals, landing on Jaune's back. She started patting him on the back.

"Don't make me..." Jaune quietly said.

"What?" ruby asked.

Jaune reached behind him trying to swat her. She was able to dodge him. He just sighed and pushed himself up, throwing Ruby off, onto the bed. "I am immune to girls trying to tackle or dogpile me in bed.

"Even all of them?" Ruby asked.

"Once..." Jaune voiced, and shook his head. He turned over and slipped to the side of the bed. He stood up and stretched.

"Who, boy have you filled out nicely!" Nora exclaimed.

"Hm?" Jaune asked.

"Like you don't know." Nora stated.

"Know what?" Jaune asked, as he turned away to put on his hoodie.

"Why do you always turn away to put on your hoodie?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know?" Jaune asked, as he reached for his armour, "I'm shy? Maybe I'm on watch?"

"Do you seriously?," Nora asked him, "not realize just how much you have filled out?"

"You guys really think so?" Jaune asked, as he turned around, adjusting his armour a bit.

"Ruby's wagging tails seems to agree." Nora stated, and Ruby pulled her tail under herself on Jaune's bed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ruby said with faux pomposity.

"Oh, I know!" Jaune said.

"Know what?" Ruby asked.

"About why I turn to change. I'm used to changing in the same room as girls."

"That DOES make sense." Nora stated.

"Before I met all of you guys, I DID have seven sisters, after all." Jaune stated.

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and Ruby walked along. Nora was standing on Jaune's back... or backpack, grabbing onto his antlers.

"Why does Nora get to rid on Jaune's back?" Ruby asked.

"Backpack." Jaune stated.

"And I can see ridiculously well." Nora stated.

"Why don't you?.." Ruby asked her, "just do what you always do, stand on your hammer and POW yourself into the air."

Nora let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah... I kind of have a tendancy to NOT come back."

"Tell us," Ren stated, "what do you see?"

"Like 20 rabbits," Nora replied, "a family of ducks. A dozen deer. OOH, that's a big one! Kind of like Jaune."

"A caribou?" Jaune asked.

"Maayybbe." Nora replied. "Antlers are different though. Kind of flat..."

"Is that a moose?" Jaune asked.

"Oh!" Nora exclaimed, "That's it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/638662301547905025/firen-lhain-chapter-408-desolate-night) tumblog.


	9. Furtherance

Aurora brought in a tray with coffee and scones. She carried it over to the coffee table. Weiss stood up from her seat by the window and walked over, elegantly sitting down on a couch as Aurora prepared her coffee.

"Aurora?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, Miss?" Aurora replied.

"You have studied my accounts?"

"Yes, Miss." Aurora replied as she handed Weiss her coffee.

Weiss then sipped her coffee and smiled briefly before putting the cup back down. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She briefly flushed a dark blue before reverting to her usual white. "I wish to challenge my internment here."

Aurora paused, just staring at her. She breathed in deep and collected herself.

"Feel free to join me for coffee." Weiss stated.

"Miss?" Aurora.

Weiss sipped her coffee and gestured to the tray. Aurora nervously reached forward and poured another cup. She nervously stirred two creams and sugars into it. She nervously brought it to her lips and nervously took a sip, before nervously putting it down.

"Feeling any better?" Weiss asked.

"Miss?," Aurora asked, "on... on... what grounds?.."

"On the grounds that students of the Huntsmen Academies are considered Of Majority." Weiss stated. "To prevent this vary scenario from occuring. Huntsmen were meant to be INDEPENDANT."

Aurora took another sip of her coffee.

"This has to be done with the upmost discretion." Weiss stated.

Aurora nervously took another sip. "What you are expecting to do is?.."

"Yes." Weiss stated, and sipped from her coffee. "We go against the very council itself. Or at least the gentleman who holds two seats on it. Legally, he can't stop us."

"But he still might?" Aurora nervously asked. "So, I am to find a barrister willing to take on the Atlas Council itself, within the means you have provided, without drawing attention from your father or the council?"

"I am," Weiss voiced, "keeping to reasonable expectations. I also wish to commission a pair of shoes."

"Shoes?" Aurora asked, and paused. She rushed to put down her coffee cup before pulling out a notepad and pen. She cleared her throat.

"Three inch heels." Weiss stated, "Strong enough for combat. Of suitable aesthetics. As my rapier, can act like a conduit for my Semblance. Dust storage for highly refined wind and ice dust. Built to work with another three inches created with ice dust, which it must be able to maintain on it's own."

Aurora quickly wrote this all down. "I'm sure, Miss, you understand how involved this would be."

Weiss sipped her coffee and put it down, "Oh, I'm quite sure."

"Do you have a list of artisans I should approach first?" Aurora asked.

"The ones who built my rapier sound like a good place to start, but they will need to consult with a designer who specializes in shoes."

"Oh, of course, Miss." Aurora stated, "You are always so beautiful, that I wouldn't want to do anything to tarnish it. I just want to thank you once again for trusting me."

Weiss held up her hand, and Aurora quickly stopped. "Thank you for being so qualified."

Aurora blushed and nervously looked down. She breathed in deeply before looking back up at Weiss. "Will that be all, Miss?" Aurora asked.

"You... did catch my meaning?" Weiss asked, and Aurora looked at her dumbstruck. Weiss breathed in deeply before elegantly standing up, walking over, and bending over in front of Aurora. She leaned into Aurora's ear and whispered, "Use one to hide the other." She then stood up and looked at her with a brilliant smirk. Aurora was too dumbstruck to say anything, and just stared.

* * *

Blake paced in the dim light on one of the mesas above Kuo Kuana. She looked to the sky and screamed. "Why am I so angry?!" she shouted, but of course, she knew the reason. She had a lot of things she could add to the list, but - that wasn't it. Yes, Adam was the whole reason she had to flee here. Yes, the Schnee Dust Company was an evil empire that had to be destroyed. Yes, the Human kingdoms had a lot to answer for... but... that wasn't why she was angry.

No, not at all. She was angry for one simple reason: she abadoned them.

That was it. As simple as it was, she abandoned them. But, in abandoning them, they were safe. Her own self-doubt seemed a small price to pay.

* * *

Yang looked down at the barely eaten plate before pushing it away again. She stood up and looked back out the window. She instinctively reached over to grab her stump and sighed.

* * *

"Pirates off the starboard bow!" Nora shouted, she stood on Jaune's shoulders, pointing to the front left.

"That's the port bow." Jaune stated. "And I doubt they are pirates."

"They're dressed like pirates!" Nora exclaimed.

"I do believe that means we've reached our destination." Ren stated.

"MISTRAL?!" Ruby shouted, causing Jaune to sigh loudly. He then turned around, Nora still standing on his backback.

"Did you think we could, I don't know, walk across the ocean?" Jaune asked.

"I do believe that statement is corrrect." Ren stated.

"Well, SORRY." Ruby exclaimed, "I've never been to Mistral before."

"I don't believe anyone was faulting you for it." Ren stated.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"We did all agree to accompany your journey." Ren stated.

"Exactly!" Nora shouted, pointing down at Ruby.

"Just right now we have to take a bit of a detour." Jaune said, and shook Nora a bit. She let go of his antlers and jumped down from his backpack.

"So, now what?" Ruby asked.

"We try to find a ferry." Jaune stated.

"How do we know which boats a ferry?" Nora asked, "They all look kind of familiar." A pregnant pause hung in the air. "Well?" Nora asked.

"Asking..." Jaune voiced.

Ruby nervously looked down. She looked up a moment later, looking a lot more upbeat.

"Is it just me?" Nora asked, "But is she more afraid of talking to people than she is of fighting Grimm?"

"Indeed?" Ren asked, and Nora looked at him, his eyes steely staring into hers.

"Alright, I confess!" Nora shouted, "just..." she said, and raised a hand to block his eyes. Ren relaxed his gaze. "I might seem like all that," Nora voiced, "but I'm no better with strangers than anyone here."

"Our entire lives," Ren stated, "there has only been two."

Jaune walked ahead, "We can talk about how we're all terrible at socializing, AFTER we find the ferry!"

"On it, Leader!" Nora exclaimed.

Ruby watched them walk away for a moment before shaking her head. She got down on all fours and quickly ran up past them until she was walking beside Jaune.

* * *

Jaune walked up to the gate. "Students from Beacon looking for passage!" he shouted, and instantly the gates started opening.

"Are you guys alright?!" a man asked from inside.

"The journey," Ren voiced, "was surprisingly pleasant."

"We are totally on the way to Mistral!" Ruby exclaimed, and the man just stared at them.

"Did you say?," he hesitantly asked, "you're on you way to Mistral?! Did you walk the whole way?!"

"Yep!" Ruby excitely stated.

"Is that?," Ren asked, a problem?"

The man blinked for a few moments before snapping out of it. "I'm so sorry. Come in, come in." he stated, and stepped back. Jaune ducked down to get in, the others quickly behind him. As soon as they were through the gate, it closed again. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he eagerly asked, and Jaune stepped towards him, proudly holding out his hand.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Ladies love it!" Ruby exclaimed, and he turned to scowl at her for a moment before looking back to the man.

"Ragnar Devin." he stated.

"What kind of name is Ragnar?" Nora asked.

"Nora." Ren admonished.

"From Atlas... or... Solitas..." Ragnar stated.

"Doesn't Atlas control Solitas?" Ruby asked.

"My family left before Atlas" Ragnar stated, "because Atlas, really. It was a lot different before Atlas. My family saw the ways things were going, and decided to leave."

"Well, yeah," Nora stated, "we know people from Atlas and have never heard that name, like..."

"Who do you know?" Ragnar asked.

"Weiss Schnee." Ren said neutrally.

"Weiss Schnee?!" Ragnar asked, "From the Schnee Dust Company?!"

"I don't know why everyone is so surprised by that." Jaune stated.

"We're friends..." Nora voiced, "I hope..."

"Besties!" Ruby exclaimed, raising her hand triumphantly.

"It's just," Ragnar stated, "the Schnee Dust Company is one of the things that changed Solitas for the worse." With this Ruby nervously, dejectedly dropped her head. "Now, if there's something we can do for you? You kids must have had it so rough."

"You get used," Ruby said, "to sleeping on dirt pretty quickly."

"For some of us," Ren stated, "it is more common than the alternative."

Jaune rolled his shoulders and back, "As for me, seven sisters, so sometimes I would camp outside just to get away."

"You keep complaining about them..." Nora voiced.

"I haven't even started to complain about them." Jaune replied, and looked back to Ragnar, "We did come here to catch a ferry to the nearest port in Anima."

"So?," Ragnar nervously asked, "you can walk the rest of the way?"

Jaune looked at him tiredly. "Ruby wanted to walk." he said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"We did help a lot of people." Ruby added.

"We - did." Nora stated.

"But I thought you were students?" Ragnar asked.

Jaune breathed in deeply before speaking, "Teams from the Huntsmen Academies count as qualified Huntsmen." he said, and then shrugged.

"Our journey was eventful." Ren humbly stated.

"We helped a LOT of people!" Nora added, "And Ren got a flute!"

"Hm?" Ragnar asked, and Ren gently placed his hand on Nora's shoulder.

She looked at him, "Hm?, ah, okay." she stated, and dropped the subject.

"Yes," Ragnar stated, "of course, we'll cover the cost of the journey."

"We can... uh..." Jaune quietly said, "we have been saving money."

"After everything you guys have been through, it's the least we could do. The boat leaves first thing in the morning, so we'll get you guys some place to stay as well."

"Sweet." Nora stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues tumblog.](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/638752903426981888/firen-lhain-chapter-409-furtherance)


	10. Transition

JNRR looked about what was more of a camp then a town. There was plenty of room for cargo, but not that many buildings or people.

"Something wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"Not many people around here?" Nora asked.

"We are a waystation." Ragnar stated. "We're the shortest trip from Anima to Sanus."

"What does that have to do with it?" Nora asked.

"Deep water," his deep voice grumbled, "is the most dangerous part of the trip. Ships cross the open waters, and then stop here for a rest... repairs. One ship will often drop it's cargo, and another will pick it up. Whatever the ship owners want. We don't get a lot of people walking all the way out here."

Ruby looked down nervously in reply.

"It must have been one hell of a walk." Ragnar stated.

"You know it!" Nora exclaimed, "But it's not like we haven't done this before! Like me and Ren have done this before!"

"It was just..." Ruby nervously stated.

"That she seems to know where she's needed." Jaune added.

"I do?" Ruby asked. "Okay, yeah, but if I do, so do you."

"I know when YOU need me." Jaune stated. "You're the one that found the train."

"That was actually... kind of..." Ruby voiced, and then laughed nervously.

"Kind of AWESOME!" Nora exclaimed.

"A warrior can do nothing if they cannot find their enemy." Ren added.

With this Ruby looked up more confidently.

"We can get you all private rooms if you want." Ragnar looked at them expentantly. _NNR looked up at Jaune.

"How high are the ceilings?" Jaune asked, and Ragnar stared up at his antlers, unsure of what to say.

"Whatever," Ren said with a smirk, "has enough room for our fearless leader."

"I guess?," Ragnar asked, "we could get you an empty warehouse?.." Ragnar asked.

"That would suit us quite well." Ren stated.

"It might feel a bit more secure." Jaune stated.

"I suppose... after everything you kids have been through." Ragnar voiced, "Whatever we can do to help you. In the meantime, why don't you relax in the hall?"

"Question?!" Nora eagerly said, as she raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ragnar asked.

"I do believe I know what the question is..." Ren voiced.

"How are the ceilings?" Nora asked, and Ragnar just stared at her.

"Actually?," he asked, "quite high in the centre."

"And rafters?" Jaune asked, and Ragnar just stared at him once again. Ruby looked up at the clear sky.

"We're used to the outside enough that we can relax until the... uh... warehouse is ready?"

"Not having to cook..." Jaune said, as he slumped forward.

"Or, you know, _catch_ it." Ruby added, and Jaune nodded.

"Could I take your backpack?" Ragnar asked. Jaune didn't seem to react. Ruby and Nora just started snickering.

"He's a behemoth." Ren stated, and then looked started, "a Goliath."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait just a minute!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ren asked.

"I'M the tiny Goliath."

"Oh." Ren stated as it hit him, "I do apologize."

Nora then soundly poked him in his chest, "Just remember which of us is the Goliath!"

"I will endeavour to do so in the future." Ren stated, with the slightest of smiles.

"Now," Ragnar asked, "that this is settled, little miss Goliath. Little miss reaper. Why can't I?.."

"He is exuberant in his packing." Ren quickly stated, causing Nora to dejectedly lean forward.

"You don't want to ask..." she voiced.

"He's REALLY prepared." Ruby voiced.

"I have materials to make..." Jaune voiced, but Nora rushed over and covered his mouth.

"SSsshhhh." she said to him. "Let's just go and relax." she said, and Jaune nodded.

* * *

Their backpacks collected together, the four just relaxed laying down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. "You know?," Jaune asked, "when Nora was hanging upside down from the tree?" The team looked at him questioningly, "I swear that cloud looks like her."

"It does!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Pfft." Nora said, and then shifted nervously.

"I do believe she sees it as well." Ren added.

"How can I be a CLOUD and a GOLIATH at the same time?" Nora asked.

"A cloud Goliath?" Ruby asked.

"OOOhhh." Nora added, "You think that's a thing?"

"Who knows?," Ruby asked, "what kinds of Grimm are out there?"

"It does seem like new varieties are being discovered all the time." Ren added.

"But?," Jaune asked, "are they new-new varieties, or just ones we haven't seen before?"

"Impossible to say." Ren added, "It doesn't matter so much if it was seen, but if it was reported."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ruby asked, and Ren layed back down.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Noooo..." Ruby voiced.

"Not all hunts are successful." Ren stated.

"oh..." Ruby added.

"We all knew how dangerous it was," Jaune said, "when we signed up."

"We did?" Ruby asked. "I mean, like, Dad's always been a Huntsman. Mom was a Huntress. Even Yang's mom was a Huntress... sort of... It's hard to get a straight answer about that. For the longest time we didn't even know what she looked like! You guys know what I'm saying?"

"Honestly?" Jauned asked, "Not really, I have LOTS of family, so really don't know what it's like to be without them."

"But what about now?" Nora asked.

"I've got you." Jaune replied. Ruby and Nora had a sharp intake of breath, and silence followed. "What, I'm serious." he added, and another pause followed.

"I believe it more every time I hear it." Ren added.

"We're a family!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the sky. She then sat up with a start. "What about Yang?"

"Also family." Jaune said.

"Yours or mine?" she asked, and Jaune sat up slightly.

"I... kind of hope..."

"Yang's totally family." Nora stated. She then leaned up, "Right?"

"Her affection for us is obvious enough." Ren stated, "Not that she is one to make it obvious."

"Wait?" Ruby asked, "If you are family with me and Yang, AND Dad is family with me and Yang, does that mean you and Dad are family?"

Jaune sat up, looking into the distance. Nora and Ren sat up to join him in his contemplation.

"I do believe," Ren stated, "that we will have to meet him, at least..."

They heard a footfall, and turned to see Ragnar approaching them. "The warehouse is ready."

"Thank you." Jaune said to them, and Ruby quickly flipped herself up to her feet. Nora jumped up a moment later, as Jaune and Ren slightly more slowly stood up.

* * *

Ruby, Nora, and Ren walked into the warehouse. Jaune nervously approached the warehouse doors as he nervously walked through them, standing up proudly once he was through. Inside were four beds.

"I'll take the one by..." Jaune tried to say.

"By the door, yeah, we gotcha." Nora stated, "You got to be all big and strong and protective." Jaune looked at her for a moment; she seemed sincere enough.

"Why don't you kids relax and unwind." Ragnar said from outside, "You can come to the hall whenever you feel like it. We'll make sure to wake you up with plenty of time for the boat."

"I doubt that will be a problem." Ren stated.

"I don't know..." Jaune added, and yawned, "I think it's finally hitting me, and I'm SO tired."

"You guys did walk across a continent." Ragnar added.

"One more to go!" Ruby enthusastically added.

Jaune loudly yawned, "I love you guys..." Another pregnant silence followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/639205884172582912/firen-lhain-chapter-410-transition) tumblog.


	11. Nora of the Clouds

Nora stood up against the rail at the bow of the wooden ship, the wind pushing her heavily. She spread out her wings and the wind caught her. She flew up and back , only for Jaune to catch her foot, pulling her back down into his arms. She gave him an awkward smile. "Is this," Jaune asked, "your first time on a boat?" In reply she looked looked about nervously.

"We have an unfortunate confession." Ren said loudly into the wind, but was heard at only a moderate level.

"What?" Jaune asked, "You were stowaways?"

Ren looked quizzically into Jaune's eyes as Nora slipped out of his grasp.

"We kind of figured you would be.," Nora voiced, "I don't know, be upset about this?"

Jaune looked at them for a moment, "My dad wasn't exactly fond of the government."

"Which one?" Ruby asked, and Jaune shrugged.

"All of them?"

"Even Vale?!" Nora asked, and Jaune nodded. "Okay?," Nora asked, and looked Ruby in her eyes, "And what about Ruby?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Are you," Nora asked, "you know? About being stowaways?"

"Were you guys?," Ruby nervously asked, "orphans, running for your lives?" Ren and Nora nodded in reply. "I always had Dad and sis... and... memories of my mother, but you guys? You guys just had each other. It's amazing what you guys have been able to do. Kind of makes me think I couldn't do anything without Yang looking out for me." she dejectedly said, and leaned over the side. She found Jaune leaning up behind her.

"Nothing wrong with needing each other." he grumbled, and the boat shook. He was worried he and Ruby would fall over. He braced himself as much as possible and then breathed out when he remembered about Ruby's Semblance. She wasn't the one they had to worry about going overboard. Not like him in his armour. He was about to quickly push back when he saw something beneath the boat. He threw himself back, Nora having to dodge to the side or risk being hit. Jaune crashed into the wooden deck. "Stand to." he said out loud. The ship started to roil even more as the three others developed a stable stance, drawings their weapons. "I suppose now's a good time to tell you guys that I'm not that good at swimming. Especially not in heavy armour."

"Then take it off, duh?!" Nora asked.

"Surprisingly reasonable." Ren stated, as the ship started to list back and forth, the water roiling around them.

"We've got like... a group?" Ruby asked, "A pack?"

"What are they?" Ren asked.

"I don't know?" Ruby asked in reply, "Whales? But not whales?"

"Cetus." Ren stated as Jaune found his way to his feet and pulled off his cuirasse. "Whale-like, travel in pods. Energy beam of some sort..."

"Like the movies?" Ruby asked.

"What movies?" Jaune asked.

"The monster movies," Nora replied, "Duh."

"Surprisingly, from what Professor Port was saying..." Ren added.

"So, what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Wait for them to make their move." Jaune stated.

"Indeed." Ren added.

"Not much we can do with them below the water." Jaune added.

"And when they do?" Nora asked.

"Rule one?" Jaune asked, "No one touches the water."

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Wet wings?" Jaune asked her, and her eyes grew wide at the revelation. "This means Ren and I will have to stay on the boat, and do what we can from here."

"I can leave the boat, so long as I don't touch the water?" Ren asked.

"Well, yeah." Jaune stated, and Ren nodded.

"And," Ruby asked, what do I do?" Jaune just stared at her.

"Trying to control you would be like trying to catch flower petals in the wind." Jaune said, and Ruby looked at him quizzically. "I honestly don't know how you can even move that way." Jaune said to her.

"Really?" Ruby asked, and the boat listed terribly.

"At this rate we might capsize without them even coming up." Jaune said.

"Oh, they will come up." Ren added, and great burst of water happened over the railing.

"You guys," Jaune said to them, "don't die."

"And what are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Find out if they have harpoons or something." Jaune replied, as he turned and ran towards the wheelhouse just aft of them. "You?!" he shouted at one of the sailors, as Ruby braced against the rail and aimed Crescent Rose below them. She aimed and fired twice, neither seeming to do much damage. She unloaded the standard wind/fire magazine and inserted a lightning one in it's place.

"Do you have any harpoons?!" Jaune asked the sailor.

"Uh... what?" he asked, "I mean, yes?"

"Get them!" Jaune shouted. The sailor looked at him for a moment before running off. Jaune ran back to his team. He grabbed Ruby around the waist as she made aimed shots against the Ceti below the waves. They seemed to be diving. Jaune turned to Ren and Nora, "Other side!" he exclaimed, and Nora saluted, the two quickly moving to the other side. "And Nora, get your hammer ready."

"You got it!" Nora exclaimed, as she adopted a ready stance, ready to pounce. The boat listed down on the starboard side Ren and Nora were on, before listing down on the port with Ruby and Jaune. This time Ceti broke the water and jumped up and down. Nora looked at Ren who looked calmly back at her. Nora looked back over and saw two of them unfurl their four dragonfly-like wings and lift out of the water. Nora looked back to Ren who subtley nodded, and Nora jumped over the railing. Her hammer landed soundly on one of it's heads, causing it to fall back into the water. Ren was just behind her, and landed with an open heel-palm, sending a shockwave of Aura through the Cetus. It's body seemed to crumple in unhealthy ways. Nora's hammer landed soundly on another Cetus as Ren sprung into the air, his hand guiding him back over the railing. Nora stepped on her hammer and shot herself into the air. She let herself glide upwards, looking down, and the Ceti were all around the boat.

Jaune's scroll started ringing. "Who's calling me?" Jaune asked, and pulled out his scroll, seeing Nora's face. He tapped to accept. "Nora?!"

"You know it." she replied.

"What's up?" Jaune asked.

"LOTS of... what are they... Cetuses?" Nora answered.

"A-stern?"

"A-everywhere." Nora stated.

"New rule," Jaune added, "don't fall behind!"

"Leader!" she affirmed, and hung up.

Jaune turned to the far side of the boat. "Keep an eye on her?!"

"Always!" Ren shouted in reply.

Jaune wrapped his arm around Ruby and pulled her away from the rail. She looked at him questioningly, until she saw the Ceti rising on the other side.

"Oh!" Ruby shouted, and turned into a burst of rose petals. The rose petals moved to the top of the wheel house. She swapped her lightning magazine for an ice one, and started to take aim.

Jaune looked up and silently cursed. He couldn't make the jump. Maybe if the boat wasn't listing so much, back and forth. He heard footfalls, and looked back, seeing sailors running at him with harpoons.

The ice shots caused the Ceti to begin listing mid-air. She flew towards them as rose petals and reverted, spinning her scythe, cutting a Cetus in half, the two portions falling away. Her scythe quickly cut through a second. She used her rifle to arrest her momentum and a moment later used her rose petals to fly back up to her roost. Ren used his Aura to knock of pair of them back as they tried to spiral upwards. Nora dived down and used her hammer to smack of pair of them away, one to each side. Jaune looked at them and tried to predict their movement. The one headed to port would likely pass his vantage point, and he reached towards the sailors. One of the sailors handed him a harpoon, and Jaune started aiming as he predicted the Cetus' movement. As soon as he glimpsed it, he lined up the final part of the throw and let loose. The harpoon traveled at ridiculous speeds and traveled through the Cetus, causing it to fall away. He reached over and another sailor passed him another harpoon.

The bow bounced up quite a bit when a pair of Ceti could be seen cresting in front of them. His harpoon traveled through one when the other rolled over exposing it's belly. Jaune was confused for a moment until it rolled forward onto the deck. It's tooth-filled mouth opened up and he thought it was maybe posturing until a second jaw lunged forward, with him dodging it just in time, shouting "MORE TEETH!" He lunged forward ramming / goring it with his antlers. It dislodged from the bow, moving upward a bit. He drew his sword and struck it in the head with his pommel before turning it around and stabbing the Cetus multiple times. He then thrust through it's mask, (where Jaune assumed the brain was), and it fell back, dissolving.

* * *

Jaune climbed to the highest point astern. "ARE YOU," he asked, "GOING TO JUST STAY UP THERE?!"

"Doing fine, leader!" Nora replied. She then saluted, getting blown off course.

"Get down here, right now!" Jaune exclaimed. Nora recovered and dived down. She missed the deck Jaune was on and landed a few decks below him. Jaune jumped down and helped her to stand up. "Remember, you can't actually fly, right?"

"But it was so much fun?" Nora whined.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jaune asked, "Tie you to the boat?"

A burst of Rose Petals turned into Ruby next to them. "Yes?" she asked. Ren silently appeared beside the others holding a rope.

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, and Ren laid back on the roof, astern, with Jaune holding onto the rope like a kite. "Ren?" he asked.

"Yes?" Ren asked.

"I... kind of figured you would be against this?"

"I have found it wise," Ren voiced, "to occationally indulge things like these." Jaune held the rope over to Ren, who seemed nervous about taking it. "You and your armour make a much better anchor than me."

A sailor raised his head up over the roofline. "Hello?" he asked, and the three turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Jaune asked.

"Are you sure... this is a good idea?.." the sailor asked.

Jaune looked at the other two before looking back at him. "Not really."

"Sometimes," Ren voiced, "you must do things that you are uncertain about."

"Exactly!" Ruby shouted, "If we play it safe, we can't really be Huntsmen... Hunstresses... huntressesmen..."

"Still not a word." Jaune's deep baritone stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/639296505345343488/firen-lhain-chapter-411-nora-of-the-clouds) tumblog.


	12. Politeness

A sailor's head appeared above the roofline. He paused for a moment before speaking, "Uh, excuse me?" he asked.

"What's up?" Ruby replied.

"Uh... to uh... thank you..." the sailor nervously uttered, "the captain would like to invite you to the captain's table for dinner tonight?"

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"We eat dinner with the captain." Jaune added, as he played with the rope pulling him upwards.

"It is considered quite an honour." Ren stated.

"I don't see why not?" Ruby asked.

"Pull me down!" Nora shouted, and Jaune started to pull her in, alternating arm. He hauled her down until she was a few feet away and just glared at her. Nora folded in her wing and landed beside them. Ren and Ruby sat up. "This would be so much cooler than last time we were on a boat."

With this Ren sat up. "Then I suggest we get ourselves ready."

Jaune then stood up, "It's not like we brought our sunday best."

"Sooo?," Ruby asked, "I might be terrible at getting myself ready."

Nora eagerly raised her hand, "Can I brush your hair?!"

Jaune then turned to look at the sailor. "Sorry. When is it?"

"In an hour, sir." the sailor stated.

'Sir?' Jaune thought, but pushed it aside and nodded. "We'll be there."

* * *

Nora stood behind Ruby as she brushed her hair. "You're surprisingly good at this." Ruby said to her.

"pssht." Nora stated, "I couldn't have Ren always brush my hair. I mean, that would be awkward, right?"

"Yeah?.." Ruby nervously said, "awkward..."

"Oh, pfft," Nora said to her, "you've got great hair."

"You think so?" Ruby asked.

"Okay, I'm not like an expert or anything," Nora replied, "but this is really nice hair."

* * *

Ruby ran into armour and bounced back. When she looked up she saw beautiful golden hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, Jaune." Nora said from behind her.

"JAUNE?!" Ruby shouted as she focused on his face. She instinctively reached up to craddle his face. "Wha... how... who?.." Jaune just stared into her eyes as her hand brushed over his face. "What happened to you?"

"I know how to brush hair." Jaune said.

"He apparently," Ren voiced, "just refuses to."

Jaune gave Ren a mild glare, and Ren's stiff face broke into a small smile, causing Jaune to develop one of his own. Jaune then looked down to Ruby, "I've got seven sisters. There's a LOT of things I had to learn."

"Like what?" Ruby asked, and Jaune stepped forward, gently pulling her into a powerful hug.

"Like this." Jaune stated. He then let her go and turned around. "Let's go enjoy our swanky dinner."

* * *

JNRR sat at the table, Jaune a little upset, tapping his fingers on the table.

"What's up?" Nora asked him.

"It's nothing..." Jaune solemly stated.

"It's obviously something." Nora stated.

"Something he does not want to burden us with." Ren added.

"Really?.." Ruby asked.

"Pfft, that's stupid." Nora stated, "We're a team, remember?"

"How about I promise to tell you once we leave the table?" Jaune asked.

"I suppose that's okay." Nora stated.

"For now..." Jaune continued, "just enjoy the dinner."

"Fair enough." Ren added.

"This is really swanky." Ruby stated. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?"

Jaune looked at her for a moment, "No?" he asked.

"He did ask us." Nora stated.

"He likely has reasonable expectations for our deportment." Ren added.

"Good?" Nora asked, but Ren just shook his head. This caused Ruby to start snickering.

* * *

A waiter brought another family to the table, helping them into their seats.

"Hello." the father said, "I am Bai Vermillion." He held out his hand to Jaune.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"Ladies love it." Nora added, and he glared at her.

"Do they?" Ruby asked, and Jaune quickly glared at her.

"This is my wife, Nadine Vermillion." Bai continued.

"Hello." Nadine said and waved.

"And my son, Hong, and daughter, Hai."

Hong and Hai bowed lightly in their seats.

"This is Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren."

"It's our pleasure to meet you." Bai stated. "It was truly fortuitous that we were on the same boat."

"I thought a lot of boats had Huntsmen?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately," Bai replied, "there are more boats than Huntsmen. Only the largest boats can afford to keep Huntsmen full time."

"Then," Nora added, "it was lucky we were here."

"Who knows what would have happened if you weren't." Bai said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card. With two hands he handed it to Jaune, "If you are in Mistral, don't be afraid to call me if you ever need help."

"Oh, wow, thank you." Jaune stated.

* * *

A well appointed woman came and sat down at the table, the a waiter pouring her wine. "I'm sorry I'm late." the woman said to the table.

"It's quite alright." Bai replied.

* * *

Nora, Ren, and Ruby walked into the room, Jaune crouching down to come in after them. Nora let out a tremendous belch. "That was a wonderful meal." Ren stated.

"Alright," Ruby said, but looked at Jaune, "you going tell us what that was about?"

"I was curious." Nora stated.

"Oh?" Jaune asked. "She wanted to thank us."

"Uh... huh?.." Ruby asked.

"And made us wait." Jaune stated.

Ruby and Nora glared at him curiously. "Well, yeah?," Nora asked, "I'm sure she was just late."

Jaune shook his head.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I guess you guys haven't really come into classism all that much." Jaune said and sighed, sinking onto one of the beds.

"What?" Ruby repeated.

"She made us wait because she is more important." Jaune stated. "She wanted to thank us, but had to take the chance to prove that she was higher on the food chain."

"Are you quite certain?" Ren asked.

"I might not act like it," Jaune said, "but my family used to be pretty big."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, and Jaune shrugged.

"A few generations ago we decided to?," Jaune asked, "retire?"

"You mean, like?.." Nora voiced.

"Like, just, go back to the earth."

"Like dying?!" Ruby asked.

"Like farming." Jaune stated. "Even if we don't follow under the old traditions, we were taught about them, and about how idiotic they were. So much of society used to be about posturing," He paused for a moment, "and still is."

"So, what?," Nora asked, and made a stabbing movement, "She just wanted to get us."

Jaune simply shrugged in reply.

"I sometimes," Ren voiced, "preferred being an orphan," Jaune and Ruby gave him a distraught look, "but," he continued, "I would not trade my new friendships for the world."

"EXACTLY!" Nora shouted.

"Whatever happens?," Jaune asked, "I don't want to become like that."

"I believe we are both with you." Ren stated, and Jaune looked over to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked, "You think I like snooty hoity-toities looking down on us?"

"Welllll..." Nora replied, "you do kind of have a thing for Weiss."

Ruby nervously looked down. Jaune looked at Ruby before looking back at Ren and Nora, "Well, so do I." Ruby pointed at him emphatically in agreement

"Okay, yeah," Ruby voiced, "but she nags because she cares."

"Says who?" Nora asked.

"Jaune!" Ruby emphatically replied, and Nora seemed to instantly accept it as fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/639387092763475968/firen-lhain-chapter-412-politeness) tumblog.
> 
> I intend to post Volume 5 next weekend, with the same upload schedule, but I'm going in for Dental Surgery, and so might be a little messed up. Worst case scenario it will start on Jan 16th.


End file.
